Your Guardian Angel
by 10Black-Roses
Summary: -Yo no sabia quien era ella, solo tenia su nombre y su rostro como un recuerdo en mi mente, pero daría lo que fuera por volverla a ver, y borrar de esos ojos chocolate ese rastro de tristeza, y en sus pálidos labios ver nacer una sonrisa.


Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el primer lugar que pudiese refugiarme del agua que pude conseguir, aunque no fue el mas inteligente o creativo.

_Una cosa es tener un hermoso carro del año y la otra es que sirva correctamente_, pensé mientras miraba como la lluvia caía con mas fuerza que hace unos minutos, cuando decidí caminar hacia mi destino, y como ahora, estaba debajo de un árbol, que resultaba igual que estar en medio de la carretera recibiendo toda esa agua fría en mi cuerpo.

-Mierda- susurre mientras sentía como la sudadera negra chorreaba de agua, al igual que mi pantalón. Fue una suerte dejar el celular dentro del coche.

Rápidamente me quite las guantes, que ahora mas que ayudarme con el frío, me estorbaban, pues ya no encontraba ninguna fuente de calor en ellos, y solo provocaban una sensación incomoda y fría en las palmas de mis manos.

Mire hacia la carretera y vi pasar miles de autos, de los cuales estaba seguro que mas de uno de esos conductores me vio, pero la gente ya ha perdido los modales para ayudar a los demás y, estaba seguro que yo también los había perdido y que por supuesto haria lo mismo que ellos hacían si estuviese en su lugar.

No se cuanto tiempo dure ahí, solo se que mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de un momento a otro y que mis dientes empezaron a castañear mas y mas, conforme pasaban los segundos y minutos. Estaba seguro que saldría de aquí con un grave resfriado o pulmonía si alguien no se apiadaba de mi rápido.

Y como si eso fuese un ruego a Dios, una oxidada camioneta paro de repente y pitó, llamando mi atención en medio del pavimento, haciendo que un gran alivio recorriera todo mi cuerpo y empezara a bendecir al conductor que se había apiadado de mi en medio de esta estupida tormenta.

Verdaderamente no me importaba quien fuese el que estuviese manejando, solo quería salir de esta situación ya, y además, no cabe mencionar que me estaba empezando a sentir terriblemente mal.

Me sentía lo bastante frío para poder convulsionarme y morir de hipotermia.

Salí de mi "refugio" y corrí hacia la grande, vieja y oxidada camioneta y envidie al conductor de esta, porque aunque fuese una carcacha en comparación con mi Volvo, tan siquiera está podía andar y no te dejaba en situaciones tan problemáticas como la que yo estaba viviendo.

-Sube rápido- escuche gritar a una voz femenina cuando estuve frente a la puerta, y no dude en hacer lo que me dijo.

Dentro de la cabina, con un olor a canela y a fresas, sentí una calidad llena de alivio y paz que siempre recordaría desde ahora, pero mas fue mi sorpresa, cuando vi a la pequeña conductora del viejo vehiculo, con dos grandes ojos chocolate enrojecidos, como si pareciera que hubiese llorado demasiado con anterioridad.

-Gracias- susurre mirando a la chica y viendo como estaba quitaba su vista de mi y formaba entre los dos una barrera con sus largos mechones de pelo ondulado color chocolate.

-No creo que estuviese bien dejarte ahí hasta que esto acabe- dijo empezando a andar en la vieja camioneta, que hacia un ensordecedor ruido al avanzar.- ¿A dónde te llevo?- pregunto con la voz un poco distorsionada.

-Puedes dejarme en la cafetería que esta en el centro- susurre bajando quitándome mi gorro y mirando de reojo a la conductora.

Llevaba vendada su mano derecha y tenia una cicatriz en una de sus mejilla. Por mi mente paso la idea de que tal vez se hubiese caído, pero también paso la idea de que hubiera sido golpeada.

-De acuerdo- dijo y ese fue el final de nuestra conversación.

Por lo regular yo hubiese querido seguir hablando con ella, pero al ver mi estado y el de ella, supuse que no era el mejor momento para ambos, y solo me limite a esperar que mi temperatura estuviese de nuevo a la normalidad, y en pensar excusas para decirle a Alice porque llegue todo empapado y retrasado a la cita con sus amigos.

.

Gracias a la forma de manejar tan lenta de la chica, cuando llegamos a la cafetería, mi cabello ya estaba todo seco y mi temperatura ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

Hubiera querido decir que habíamos entablado una conversación en ese tiempo, pero solo estuvimos en silencio, un muy cómodo a decir verdad y yo me limite a observar mi entorno, y una que otra vez a la conductora.

-Muchas gracias- dije cuando la camioneta se estaciono en el pequeño estacionamiento del establecimiento- te debo una muy grande, soy Edward Cullen- susurre tendiendo mi mano hacia ella.

Ella giro su cabeza, y por fin pude ver el otro lado de su rostro, lo que no me dejo muy satisfecho, ya que en su frente, había un gran moretón y su labio estaba partido.

-Soy Isabella Swan, puedes decirme Bella. No tienes que agradecerme nada- dijo y una lagrima descendió de sus dos grandes ojos, y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí como si algo dentro de mi se quebrase de tan solo verla- por favor, baja de la camioneta- dijo girando su rostro y con una de sus mangas limpiando sus lagrimas.

Hice lo que me pidió, aunque lo que yo en verdad quería, era quedarme con ella y consolarla, pero solo me limite a bajar de la camioneta y correr hacia la cafetería, donde una molesta Alice me esperaba en la entrada.

-¿Dónde has estado hermanito?- pregunto en cuanto me vio- te perdiste de todo. Emmett ya le pido a Rosalie que fuera su novia, no lograste verlo- me regaño, pero yo solo veía la camioneta que aun estaba estacionada y como aquella chica, Bella, tenia su cabeza apoyada en el volante.

-Tuve problemas con el Volvo- dije sin importancia y completamente distraído.

Alice siguió con su vista hacia donde yo miraba y después me jalo el brazo.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto con preocupación.

-No lo se- dije aun sin apartar la vista y viendo como al fin ponía en marcha la vieja camioneta.

-Estaba llorando- dijo Alice apenada- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿No habrás sido tu verdad Edward?

-No, yo no he hecho nada- susurre y rasque nerviosamente mi cabeza- solo se que es Bella, Isabella Swan- dije no muy seguro de recordar su nombre, no es que no le hubiese prestado atención, si no que ver su hermoso rostro rodeado de tantos golpes fue lago impactante.

Alice, se encogió de hombros y no insistió mas en el tema, y a cambio, se concentro mas en su coraje por no haber llegado a tiempo. Se que ella sabia que yo no le prestaba atención a sus palabras, y que solo lo hacia para que no llamara la atención de los chicos cuando entráramos a la cafetería. A Alice le fascinaba tener la atención de todos.

Pero mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en la hermosa chica que había tenido el corazón de ayudarme, y del estado tan frágil en el que se encontraba.

Yo quería consolarla cuando vi sus lagrimas, pero ella no me lo permitió, y estaba seguro de que si algún día tenia la oportunidad de volver a verla, haría que en sus pálidos labios se formase una sonrisa y que no volviese a salir una lagrima de aquellos hermosos ojos.

Yo haría feliz a _Isabella Swan._

_Bella._

_._

**es una idea que he tenido a media noche y espero k me hagan saber que piensan de ella ...**

**Una rosa negra para ti ¨***


End file.
